


Stay In Touch (Or Don’t)

by gayamyrose



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Sonic is a jerk and doesn’t keep in touch with his siblings, little bit of Sonia angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Sonia misses her brother.





	Stay In Touch (Or Don’t)

Sonia sighed as she fiddled with her necklace. She had pulled it off and was turning it over in her hands. It hadn’t been used in a very long time.

Not since Sonic had left.

It seemed very cliché, she knew. After he left Manic didn’t want to play anymore, and to be honest she didn’t either. It just wasn’t the same without their brother. She hadn’t seen Sonic in years, but Manic still came around every so often.

Sonic was on the news every other day, saving the world from some catastrophe. At least she knew he was still alive. Sonia had half a mind to track him down and yell all the things she wanted to say at him.

‘Where have you been? Why haven’t you called?’

‘Did I do something wrong?’

She sighed again and walked off of her balcony into her living room. She put her pendent back into the safe it called home for the past few months. Sonia used to wear it everyday, just in case. Now it just made her sad to look at, and she wanted to move on.

Her phone buzzed loudly, causing her to jump. Sonia groaned as she reached for it, but her mood lightened up when she saw who was calling her.

“Hey Mindy.”

“ _Heyy Sonia! Get dressed. I’m taking you out. You have been moping around for days and darling, it’s honestly not attractive_.”

Sonia smiled at her girlfriend’s voice. She had a point. Looking down at herself, she was in a dirty bathrobe and was in dire need of a shower.

“Alright, alright. I’ll put something cute on.”

“ _Great! Love you! See you in five!_ ”

“Love you too.”

Mindy had hung up, leaving Sonia staring at her screen. Her finger hovered over Sonic’s name. Despite him never calling back, he was still third in her favorites list.

Screw it. She pressed call.

As expected, no answer. This time though, Sonia decided to leave a message.

-

Sonic sped home after a busy day of god knows what. He was tired and ready for bed. Not bothering to kick his shoes off, he plopped down on the sofa. His eyes slid closed just as his phone started ringing.

Ugh. Why did he have that thing again?

He grabbed at it, inwardly flinching when he saw the caller. His sister hadn’t called in months. Guilt ate at him but he still didn’t answer and let it go to voicemail.

He tossed the phone on the ground and went to sleep. He could deal with that tomorrow.

-

“ _Sonic. It’s Sonia. We haven’t spoken in forever, but I miss you. I know you’re busy, and I know whatever you’re doing is a hundred times more important than me, but this hurts. Not being around you hurts. I know Manic is hurt too.”_

_“...”_

_“I’ve been dating Mindy. You remeber her, right? She and her father are doing a lot better now. She designs clothes for this big fashion company, which is no surprise.”_

_“I’m going to ask her to marry me. I will send you an invitation to the wedding and I do expect you to be there.”_

_“See you soon, little brother.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wanted to post to see how ao3 works. 
> 
> Sonia and Mindy I’ve always seen together, and I kinda projected onto Sonia aboht missing her sibling. Oh well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
